Airplanes In The Night Sky
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: They were both from different parts of the world, connected perhaps by the night sky. They had seen each other once, maybe twice, maybe more, but that's all it took for them to covet the other and wish on a shooting star.


**Airplanes In The Night Sky**

A/n: Well The inspiration mostly comes from the simple, yet crack, pair of Break[Kevin] and The Will of The Abyss [Alyss]. It's also inspired by the song 'Airplanes' By Hayley Williams Ft B.O.B. It's also going to be 100% A/U.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. The characters are not owned by me, but owned by their own creator. Although I do have to admit that if I had the chance to write possibly a Fan-story for Pandora Hearts, it would either be Break/Sharon or Break[Kevin]/Alyss.

Summary: They were both from different parts of the world, connected perhaps by the night sky. They had seen each other once, maybe twice, maybe more, but that's all it took for them to covet the other and wish on a shooting star.

* * *

He stared up at the night sky, looking at the glittering stars above. He had seen her again, he knew he had. He knew that he would never be able to get her out of his mind. It had been so long now.

_They had been in different classes, different social statuses even by today's standards. It may seem silly, but the first time he'd seen her was at the airport. She was beautiful; long flowing hair that rivaled the white snow. Her frame was long, but held secret curves that were hidden, but still visible, under that small wispy sundress she wore. The snowy hair was also hidden under a straw sunhat filled with purple and black flowers. It was obvious that she was coming from the plane as she was headed towards the doors. Something in him possessed him to seek her, to follow her. He had gotten to the doors and watched her climb into a sleek black limo. But as she was climbing into it, she looked over her shoulder and their gazes caught each other, taking in each other._

_Her eyes were such a deep blue, they rivaled purple. A swift wind blew past them and she gasped as the wind blew her hat away. He quickly ran after it, but before he could even catch her name, or even return the hat, he watched the limo begin to pull away._

_Knowing that he might never see her again, he jotted down the license plate number of the limo before gazing off in the direction that the car had headed off in. He sighed and looked at the hat for a moment, turning it over in his hands. Perhaps there was an address in the hat. No, if she had a limo, then obviously having her address stamped into the tag of her hat seemed a bit too common. He quickly took his own bag, hefting it over his shoulder once more as the same wind that blew the hat away ruffled his silver hair away from a pair of his red eyes. _

He was woken from his memories by a slight wind that blew through the night sky. Somehow, it made him look upwards, making him see a shooting star streak across the sky. The sheer brightness of it, reminded him of her smile when he'd hunted down the house, mostly just by spending hours in the higher up part of the town, looking at limos, looking at homes, until he'd found the one she was in.

She had thanked him so kindly and she'd smiled so brightly it made his heart skip a beat. She was alone in the house at the moment and her father and mother were expected to be on the next plane as well. He couldn't help but wonder then how old she was. She smiled softly, holding the hat gently in her hands, and, as if she read his mind, she spoke to him. "I'm Nineteen." She told him. He was twenty-two. There wasn't that much difference in age.

She said that this wasn't her home town, but her mother and her father had wanted her to come home for her summer break. She was still in school, well college really. She didn't seem as pampered as he thought that she might be. Usually those who had wealth to spare were always snooty and would turn their perfect noses up at him, noses that had probably had so many nips and tucks to make it perfect that it probably wasn't really even _theirs_ anymore. She actually invited him in, saying that he looked hungry. Well that was true. He couldn't seem to find it in him to forget about it all and go away and eat. As soon as he'd climbed into his car he'd gone looking for her.

She turned to lead him inside more and the braided pleats in her hair seemed to make her younger then she really was. He smiled at the thought. Hours passed and they talked and pretty soon it was night. She looked at the clock, seeming to be worried about the time. It was late. He smiled, thanked her for the meal and the hospitality. She thanked him once again for finding her hat for her. It had been a precious gift to her. He couldn't help but ask her for her name. She smiled at him again and told him to call her "Alyss." She didn't ask for his name, but he shrugged it off as he headed out the door.

Days passed before he saw her again, saw her on the street really. After that, everything seemed to go great. They would meet time and time again, spend time and time together until it was night and one of them had to go. He never really got why she always invited him to her home when her parents weren't there. But he never asked. If she didn't want to tell him, then he wouldn't pry.

Months seemed to pass after that and they were happy as could be, but then it all came crashing down on him when her parents found out about their relationship. They didn't care how nice he was or what kind of person he was. It was money that mattered to them. She objected of course, and so did he. But it was clear they didn't want to talk about it. He left that night, shoulders slumped and headed home. Before he knew it, they had whisked her away at night, catching a private plane and making sure that he could never have any contact with her. He felt like he was a disease, like perhaps if they had never met, she would have been better off. But that was selfish feelings. He had cried that night. He stood at the cold, iron gates and cried.

Months passed again, and he fell almost into a hole. A friend worried about him quickly did some digging all from the name given. He smiled softly as he looked on his friend that day, scruffy face, hollow and pale cheeks. He was obviously head over heels in love with this girl, and she probably was too. Simply being apart from her was wreaking havoc on him. He patted his friend on the shoulder and handed him the paper with the information before whispering that he needed to shave, shower and eat something before he rushed off to her. He did just that and, within the day, he'd packed a small suitcase and rushed after her. Within that same day, he found the gates, the home. He buzzed the little intercom and she answered. Hearing her voice after so long sent his heart pounding against his chest. He said something, he couldn't remember, but he remembered the shock on her face at the sound of his voice. She tried to say something, but couldn't and he asked her to open the gates for him.

"Don't close that gate on me" He had told her, telling her, in his own way, to not close him off from her anymore. She was old enough to not have to obey her parents. He understood that she loved them and that they simply wanted her happiness, but making her marry some snooty rich guy who cared about her lineage was no way to go. The gates slowly creaked open and he raced inside. The door was locked and he called out to her. She couldn't open it either. It seemed her parents, overprotective a bit, had done something to keep her inside. He asked her where her room was and, when she told him, he told her to have her window open for him. He'd noticed a trellis of roses above where her bedroom was. It took him a few times, his hands stabbed and cut by the thorns, but, despite it all, he made it inside.

She cried and ran towards him, held him tightly and he took her face in his hands, wiping away her tears with his thumbs and kissed her for the first time.

That night she held his hand in hers and they faced her parents together. Her parents, finally understanding that they could never keep them apart, slowly resigned to the idea of them together.

It seems on that one night they had both made a wish on a shooting star, or at least that what they had thought they had seen. In truth, it had simply been an airplane. But now, the wishes that they had made came true nevertheless. They were together. Forever.

* * *

Well, my second Break/KevinXAlyss Fic. I hope that you like it ^^ Espcially since I started the trend of people writing more for the pairing x3 I think I'm the onlyperson who posted a second story for these two.


End file.
